


Overstimuli

by Numisma (InTheTatras)



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-12
Updated: 2007-04-12
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheTatras/pseuds/Numisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L can't hear Light over the bells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overstimuli

**Author's Note:**

> Giftfic for Bookshop. Anime-only scene from episode 25.

On the roof of Headquarters, unmindful of how the rain soaks his clothes, makes it cling to his body, a cold thing in the rain, L hears the sound of bells.

His earliest memories of bells are the local church near Wammy's. After spending hundreds of Sunday mornings lingering in his room at the orphanage as the caroling of bells rang out, the House of God soon became synonymous with this sound. It wasn't an unpleasant association, merely one he couldn't seem to shake.

Upon hearing bells, L would visualise churches. Upon seeing churches, L would think he heard bells. They were always softer that way around, he could never locate any bells being rung; no one else seemed to hear them. No one else seemed to think L heard them. From this, L deduced it was his imagination.

Later, when L was old enough to leave the orphanage and work as a detective, the association clung to him like residue, without fail. By now L knew better than to ask if others could hear the bells.

L hears Light calling out to him, his words muffled by the downpour, and turns. He can't hear him over the bells. The rain is deafening, but the bells are louder.

Despite the warmth of the November rain, a chill runs through him. This time when the House of God appears in his mind's eye, L feels unnerved. The bells ring louder as if in celebration.

For the first time ever, L wishes for silence.


End file.
